hurtfull
by XxXmystic-heartXxX
Summary: when kakashi abuses iruka and iruka becomes friends with genma and tells him whats happening and genma is urging iruka to leave Kakashi for him but what happens when Kakashi finds out will Kakashi change? plz R&R! UPDATED CHAPTER 7 finaly :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Please Kakashi don't please not tonight." Iruka Pleaded.

"Why not Iruka don't you love me?"

"Yes I do and you know I do but please don't." Iruka said as Kakashi started pushing him down on the bed and reaching for the zipper of iruka's pants slowly pulling it down so he could remove Iruka's pants.

It would happen like this all the time Kakashi would come back from a month long mission and bother Iruka for sex and sometimes even hurting Iruka to get it.

It has been a year since Iruka and Kakashi have been going out and Iruka remembered when he first met Kakashi he was never this abusive before Iruka couldn't understand what made him change. At this point Iruka's eyes were full of tears and they started to run down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying Iruka?" Kakashi said slightly irritated.

"I haven't even hurt you yet and your crying already." Kakashi's voice got louder with every word.

"I'm sorry Kakashi its just that I don't want to do it right now I don't feel very well."

"Well then I'll make you feel better then." kakashi said breathing heavily into Iruka's ear.

"No please STOP IT!" Iruka screamed when kakashi started pulling down his pants.

Kakashi got really mad and smacked Iruka across the face which made more tears pour out of his eyes.

"This is why you get hurt Iruka your so complicated to deal with I told you I was sorry for hurting you last time now look what you made me do you made me hurt you again so you have no one else to blame but yourself."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Iruka just sat there confused there was nothing wrong with him he just didn't want to do it right now is that a crime? Iruka just sat there confused that he didn't notice that Kakashi's fist was flying right towards him when his fist connected with Iruka's face it hurt like hell.

ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs and beginning to beat Iruka. Iruka was In so much pain that he passed out and he woke up in his bed laying right next to him was Kakashi watching him...

_well tell me what you think the next chapter will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iruka woke up in bed to see Kakashi staring right at him he quickly scooted next to him and kissed him on the cheek like nothing had happen last night. They continued to stay in that position until Kakashi said something.

"I have to go on a mission later on today I'll be gone for 3 weeks." he said in his normal lazy tone.

_Thank god! Iruka thought to himself. _It hurt Iruka the way Kakashi just talked to him like nothing happen last night Iruka knew it wasn't no crazy dream cause he could feel his body ache where he had hit him last night.

"Ok"

"I'm going to take a shower Kakashi I'll talk to you later"

when Iruka got into the bathroom he quickly looked at the bruises he had he had one on his arm another on his back and one huge one where Kakashi had punched him in the stomach over and over again .

When he saw that bruise tear's formed in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away and got into the shower he would have to wear long sleeve shirts that week to cover up the bruises after he took a shower he quickly put on some clothes and went to the kitchen to cook himself and Kakashi breakfast.

Iruka started cooking breakfast when he felt Kakashi wrap his arms around Iruka's waist and he rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder.

"Whatcha cooking?"

"Breakfast anything in particular you want with your meal?"

"No"kakashi replied.

So after they ate there meal Kakashi kissed him goodbye and went of on a mission.

_I will ask him why he hit me that hard later. _Iruka thought to himself he really didn't want Kakashi to get mad and hit him again I mean maybe Kakashi was just under stress who know. Iruka thought.

Later on that morning Iruka went to ninja academy and after school was out

Iruka who was ready to leave at the moment rushed out so quickly he forgot his house key on the desk.

"Um Iruka sensei you forgot your key's."

"what ?" It's Genma Iruka thought.

"Oh thank's Genma."

"Your welcome um Iruka I was thinking would you just like to get some coffee?"

"Um" _I guess I should Iruka thought . I mean he only found my keys._

"Ok um do you wan't to go right now?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah sure that would be great Iruka."

So Iruka and Genma headed in the direction of the coffee shop...

_plz read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Iruka and Genma walked toward the coffee shop Iruka had a funny feeling in his stomach.

As though he was cheating on Kakashi in away he sorta was he knew If Kakashi ever saw what he was doing now he would kill Genma right in an instant.

"Iruka."

"Whats wrong?" you look worried about something.

"Its nothing Genma."

"Oh okay"

so Iruka and Genma walked to the coffee shop and when finally they reached it.

"Here we are Iruka."

As they were siting there they started a conversation that finally lead to Kakashi.

"So how have you and Kakashi been getting along?"Genma asked_. Iruka hasn't been acting the same since him and Kakashi has been going out_ _he's different I mean he's the same nice person he was before but he seems like he's stressed out all the time and scared like someone is going to hurt him I hope Kakashi is treating him right._

"Oh." The question had totally caught Iruka off guard.

"We've been getting along fine." Iruka replied in a sad tone.

_Ok something is definitely wrong_ _Genma thought_.

"Hey Iruka would you like to come to my house later on?"

"What." Iruka asked.

"Would you like to come over to my house later on?

"I mean Its totally up to you if you don't want to you don't have to."

Iruka thought it over _maybe I shouldn't if Kakashi found out he would be pissed. Well he's not going to be here for another three weeks._

"Sure ok." Iruka said brightly.

So after they were done drinking their coffee they headed of to Genma's house and when they were there that's when Genma started to ask questions.

"Iruka are you sure everything is ok between you and Kakashi? I mean you are sorta different then what you were before.

"Everything is fine." Iruka stressed.

"Are you sure Iruka?" Genma asked while putting his arm around Iruka's waist and pulling him closer.

"Genma what are you doing?" Iruka asked shocked while trying to get free of Genma's grip but Genma just held on tighter and disregarded the question and whispered this to Iruka:

"Because you know, you can tell me anything Iruka." And with that Genma turned Iruka's face toward him and kissed him softly.

Iruka just sat there shocked why was Genma kissing him? Genma started to deepen the kiss until Iruka shoved him off him.

Iruka I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Genma started.

" Have to go Genma I I 'll see you later."

"Iruka. Wait!"

_Oh my god oh my god Iruka repeatedly told himself I'm in so much trouble if Kakashi finds out. Why did Genma have to kiss him? Why him?_

"What did I do to deserve this?" Iruka cried out.

_Its okay thought Iruka its not like Kakashi saw what happen I'll just forget it ever happened. _

With that a knock on the door came Iruka went to see who it was

_Please R&R._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

with that a knock on the door came. Iruka walked up to the door and opened it and of all people in the world it had to be Kakashi this made Iruka even more scared then he was before.

"Hello love. Did you miss me?"kakashi said.

"Kakashi what are you doing back so early I though you were supposed to be gone for three weeks?"

"Never mind that Iruka I need to talk to you about something."

_oh my god here it comes he knows about it._

"Iruka I'm sorry for what I did to you it was wrong and it won't happen again I promise."said Kakashi while pulling Iruka in a hug and kissing his hair softly.

"It won't happen again I swear."

"Ok." said iruka softly. _Does he really mean it? Iruka asked himself. Or is it some joke to gain my trust and then turn on me? _

They stayed in that position for a good 10 minutes when Iruka finally broke away form Kakashi .

_Maybe I should tell Kakashi what happen maybe he won't get mad if I just come clean I mean I should be honest with him after all he is my boyfried. But what if he gets mad and becomes abusive?_

"Is there something wrong Iruka?" Kakashi said In a nice tone.

"Because you look sad for some reason you know you can tell me anything." Kakashi said whispering in his ear while hugging Iruka tightly.

"Yes there's something I need to tell you but I cant tell you."

"Why not ?"

"Because I'm afraid of what you'll do."

"well then lets not talk about it how about we take a nap you look so stressed I think a good nap is what you need right know Iruka."

"No its ok Kakashi im fine I have to go to the store anyways I have to buy food."

"But honey I incest that you take a nap." Kakashi said while the hold on Iruka's waist tighten and urging him in the direction of the room.

_Maybe I should so he won't get mad and hit me._

"Ok Kakashi I'll go take a nap."

"Good boy." Kakashi said while kissing Iruka's forehead...

_Please R&R sorry if it looked rushed but I was rushed to right this_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

while laying in the bed Iruka tried rolling on his side so he wouldn't have to face Kakashi but Kakashi just kept on pulling him back so he would be facing him. So Iruka just gave in and finally fell a sleep in Kakashis arms. Iruka waked up about an hour later when he woke up he saw Kakashi staring at him with mismatched eyes.

"Go back to sleep love." said Kakashi reaching over to kiss Iruka on the lips.

" um Kakashi im not sleepy anymore." said Iruka while trying get out of kakashi's grip.

"What are you doing Iruka?"

"Kakashi could you please let go of me I have to do stuff."

"But I want you to lay down with me Iruka." said Kakashi releasing and then wrapping his arms around Iruka tighter than what they were before so he couldn't get out.

"come on Kakashi I need to get this stuff done I'll lay down with you later I promise."

"ok." Kakashi said annoyed .

With that Kakashis released him and Iruka quickly got up and started for the door when Kakashi yelled out:

"WAIT!"

"What Kakashi?"

"I want to come with you. Just wait a minute I have to get my shoes on."

"Ok."

When Kakashi got his shoes on the made there way out the door.

"So where are we going Iruka?"

"well I have to go buy food for us or we won't have dinner tonight." replied Iruka.

"Ok what are we having for dinner tonight." said Kakashi put his arm around Iruka's waist.

"I don't know honey I guess whatever you want."

"Ok how about chicken and rice?"

"Ok that sounds good."

"No." Kakashi said suddenly.

"Whats wrong I want you to choose what were having for dinner."

"Kakashi I'll eat what you want me to eat ok ? Its no big deal."

"Alright."

So when they got to the food store they bought the food and made there way home and Iruka started to cook.

"It smells good babe." Kakashi said.

And then a knock came.

Iruka walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh hello Genma" Iruka said in a cheerful voice...

_please r&r sorry If there are mistakes im not really good at punctuation and all that other stuff but please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

"Oh hello Genma." Iruka said in a cheerful voice.

"Hello Iruka oh and hello Kakashi." Kakashi who just stood there giving Genma the coldest glare in the world and Genma just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Kakashi replied in a cold tone of voice.

"Umm Iruka can. I have a word with you in private?" Genma asked politely.

"Yes of course Genma." Iruka replied and glanced at Kakashi. _Wow he looks really mad I should make this quick. _Thought Iruka. So Iruka followed Genma out of the house.

"Look Iruka im really sorry for what I did that day so do you think we can still be friends."

"oh yes of course Genma we can still be friends."

"Ok thats great Iruka." Genma said happily.

"Well I guess I'll go now Iruka see you later."

"Ok."

Kakashi who was standing by the door heard everything he squeezed his had into a fist until his finger nails cut into his flesh and blood starting to drip from his hands. Iruka entered the house and the first thing he saw was Kakashi facing him with the angriest expression on his face that Iruka had never seen before.

"What did Genma do to you Iruka?" Kakashi said in a deadly tone.

"Nothing." said iruka with his voice shaking. Kakashi in a flash grabbed the back of Iruka head and yanked Iruka's hair.

"Don't lie to me Iruka tell me what he did to you. Did he hurt you?"

"Ow no Kakashi he hasn't hurt me please let go of my hair."

"No tell me what he did to you." kakashi said.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Iruka you have to the count of three to tell me what happen before I beat the live shit out of you."

"Please don't please don't hit me Kakashi please."

"Then tell me what happen." Kakashi said calmly.

"I can't. I won't tell you what happen." with that Kakashi backhanded Iruka across the face. there was an imprint of Kakashi hand on the side of Iruka's face. Iruka who started crying Kakashi whispered into his ear saying:

" your going to tell me what happened even if I have to beat it out of you . . .

_Paz R.R._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. --

"Your going to tell me what happen even If I have to beat it out of you."

"No please Kakashi don't you promised."

"You said you were never going to hurt me again." Iruka cried out.

" I don't have to hurt you." Kakashi whispered into his ear.

"You can tell me what Genma did and we can put this all behind us." He said while yanking a fist full of Iruka's hair.

"He didn't do anything just please stop it!" Kakashi backhanded him so hard Iruka was seeing stars.

"Don't ever tell me what to do!"

"You stupid whore!" and Kakashi once again smacked Iruka across his face and made Iruka cry even harder.

"why do you make me do this to you?" kakashi asked While banging Iruka's head against the wall repeatedly.

"Why?" kakashi screamed. Shoving iruka down on the floor into a crumbling heap. Iruka was now bleeding from the wounds on his head and face.

"Tell me what he did Iruka."

"Please tell me what he did."

"o o k I'll tell you what he did." Iruka choked the words out. The sooner he told him the less pain he had to go through.

"Good." Kakashi said while kissing Iruka's forehead.

"Tell me everything."

"h h he kissed m me." Said Iruka scared to death.

"HE DID WHAT!"

"I'm going to kill the fucking bastard!"

"No" Iruka shouted.

"He said he was sorry right?"

"You heard him right?"

Kakashi sat down to think about this while Iruka moved closer to him so he could rub his back.

"Kakashi don't be mad."

"You know I love you."

"Ok." Kakashi replied. He pulled Iruka closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"You know that I love you right?"

"Yeah." Iruka replied quietly staring at the ground. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside it was a ring.

"Iruka will you marry me?"

Hey guys sorry that the update been so long just enjoying summer vacation :p but to bad it ends in a week and I think 4 day  but anyways plz R&R 


End file.
